


we got everything we need right here (and everything we need is enough)

by andthentheybow



Series: gift works [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hair cutting, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: George normally cuts Dream’s hair. Completing a hair-cutting ritual is difficult with the recipient in prison, so Dream’s hair has grown long. But with the Dreamon Hunters having taken care of the demon and Dream in recovery, they finally have the time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: gift works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170890
Comments: 21
Kudos: 199





	we got everything we need right here (and everything we need is enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpossumHandz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpossumHandz/gifts).



> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> there's gonna be more in this au but this is just 1.5k of domestic fluff babey
> 
> title from "banana pancakes" by jack johnson

Life goes like this: George wakes up. He lays there for a minute or two, then detaches himself from the man wrapped in his arms. He goes downstairs, starts making breakfast, and eventually, a warm body will reattach itself to his side. Most times, Dream hooks his chin on George’s shoulder and wraps both arms around his waist, then sways the two of them back and forth for a moment.

Occasionally, on bad days, Dream stays in bed. On those days, George brings breakfast upstairs and sits at the foot of the bed and they eat together. It’s rare that they’re alone, even on the bad days. On good days, they do menial tasks together; mining, hunting. On bad days, they sit on the bed or the couch or the floor or the roof in complete silence.

George has no idea what’s going on in the greater SMP these days. Tubbo could’ve nuked the place to shit by now and he would have no idea. He doesn’t really care, either. Ever since Sapnap, Tubbo, and Fundy managed to exorcise the demon that had made Dream its host, he’s barely thought about everyone else.

It was months ago, now, probably close to a year. Sapnap buzzed him out of the blue, told him that Dream was out of prison, and explained the situation after George, breaking Dream’s number one rule, manipulated his code and teleported to their location. After Tommy’s release from the prison, a frantic Tubbo managed to practically bully the demon out of hiding, allowing the others to get rid of it.

They’re far away from everyone else, in a little house George built by himself long before the wars and the explosions and the chaos. No one knows their location except for Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity, who visit from time to time to check in on Dream’s recovery process.

Other than the time when he first woke up, it took two weeks for Dream to start moving around on his own. It took five for him to talk in short words and phrases. It took nearly two months before George could hold a conversation with him. But the one thing that remained consistent is that Dream’s been fucking  _ clingy _ the whole time. Not that George minds- he loves having Dream back, especially because he can see in Dream’s eyes that it’s actually  _ him. _

It’s nice. They’re in their own little world. Dream still hasn’t held a sword, and when George goes to cut wood he just watches rather than pick up an axe, but he’s wielded a pickaxe multiple times and he’s practiced shooting with George. Baby steps, George thinks. They’re taking baby steps.

He also, generally, doesn’t let anyone near him with relatively sharp objects. When George takes out the shears, he warns Dream before it happens, just in case. When George is cooking, he lets Dream know if he needs to pull out a knife, so Dream can go sit in the dining room rather than hover behind George in the kitchen.

Which means the matter of Dream’s hair is a matter that they’ve just been ignoring. In the past months, it’s just kept getting longer, to the point where it brushes past his shoulders now. George combs it out once a day, usually in the mornings, and pulls it back into a neat ponytail or a messy bun. There isn’t much of an in-between. Sometimes, on days they’re both feeling particularly adventurous, he braids it.

Today is not an adventurous day. It’s not a good day or a bad day; it’s just a day. George wakes up first, right along with the sun- he’s been doing more of that, just so he can be awake before Dream. He always drags Dream to bed early, though; they do a lot of sleeping. They went to bed earlier than usual the previous night, so today George has no problems waking up when the sun shines through the window.

Dream, as usual, has a tight grip on George. It’s like he thinks if he lets go, George will drift away while they’re asleep. George doesn’t mind. When it comes to Dream, he never minds. Sometimes it’s Dream in George’s arms, sometimes it’s the other way around. Today, George wakes up on his side, Dream pressed against his back, one arm slung over George’s body and blond hair tickling the side of his neck.

“Five more minutes,” Dream grumbles, as if he can sense that George is awake.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” George replies softly. Dream presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and George feels a red-hot flush crawling across his cheeks. Even after months, years, even, of being affectionate with each other, Dream still makes him blush with a simple action.

“I’ll be down in a second,” Dream mumbles, letting go of George and rolling over. So it’s a better-than-normal day, then, one where Dream doesn’t cling to him but doesn’t get up with him, either. George makes his way down the stairs, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, and starts pulling out ingredients to make waffles. It’s a Sunday, and Sundays are waffle days, mostly by Dream’s insistence. If it’s been a bad week, George adds chocolate chips. It hasn’t been a particularly rough week, but George adds the chocolate anyways.

He’s just finished stirring the batter when he feels a warm presence at his back. A moment later there are lanky arms slinking around his waist, pulling him away from the counter and drawing him in close.

“Hey,” Dream says. George can feel his hair falling out of his face, onto his shoulders, and he thinks, not for the first time, that it’s rather inconvenient. He’s figured if Dream wanted it cut, he would say something, but maybe he was wrong.

Hair cutting is something personal; they had a ritual, before all of this. George would cut Dream’s hair every couple of months, keeping it the length Dream liked it. With the prison and everything else going on, he didn’t exactly get a chance to. And now with Dream’s whole thing about sharp objects- well.

“Hey,” George says softly. “D’you think you’re due for a haircut?”

Dream freezes, his arms tight against George’s stomach. George pulls out of the grip slightly, and Dream instantly lets go. George turns back to see a shocked look on Dream’s face, and one hand reaches up to tug at his hair, like he hadn’t even realized it was getting that long.

“You don’t have to,” George says quickly. “I just thought- might be nice, to get it out of your way.”

“I don’t know,” Dream admits.

“And that’s okay.” He tries to say it as reassuringly as possible, and Dream gives him a shaky smile in return. “If you ever want one, just let me know.”

“Okay.”

And that’s the end of that discussion for the next week. The following Sunday, George is busy pulling Dream’s hair back into a ponytail when Dream shoots one arm up to catch his wrist. George stops in his motions and waits for Dream to say something.

“I think I’d like it cut,” he says quietly.

“Okay,” George replies, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Progress is being made, he thinks, but he doesn’t want to blow it out of proportion. Dream hates it when he does that.

He sets Dream up with a blanket around his shoulders in a chair in their backyard. Dream shifts awkwardly, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. George is a bit nervous- it’s been a while since he’s cut anyone’s hair other than his own, after all, and he’s not too worried about messing his own looks up. He’s terrified, however, of upsetting Dream.

“I’m going to get the scissors,” he tells Dream. “Close your eyes, maybe. You can trust me.”

“I trust you,” Dream replies, and he slides his eyes shut. George keeps the scissors out of his view anyways, just in case.

The first snip sounds heavenly, and the first golden lock that falls on the grass looks like the first strand of hair George has ever seen. He’s thrust into the past, to the first time he cut Dream’s hair, when they ended up getting Bad to fix it up because of how awful it looked. George smiles at the memory; it’s just them here, now, and if Dream is dissatisfied, he has all the time in the world to complain to George about it.

He works methodically around Dream’s head, careful not to nick his ears or neck, and by the time he’s done, Dream looks like a brand-new man. He goes inside and sets the scissors back in their drawer quickly, then makes his way back outside. Dream has shrugged the blanket off, and he’s running both hands through his hair as he looks at the remnants scattered around, some of them blown off by the wind.

“It feels free,” Dream mumbles. “All the hair I had while that- that  _ thing _ had control of me- it’s gone now.”

“It’s gone now,” George confirms. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

Dream stands up and he towers over George, like normal. George opens his arms and Dream sinks into them, and the two stand there for a moment, outside, the breeze rustling their clothes and Dream’s freshly-cut hair, and everything feels warm and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)
> 
> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!


End file.
